


"Can't We Both Win?"

by Mouseferatu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Students, Vandalism, this ship is so cute i physically cannot stand it, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseferatu/pseuds/Mouseferatu
Summary: Who knew vandalizing school property would be this cute?





	"Can't We Both Win?"

“We could get arrested for this,” a voice whispers loudly.

“Just be quiet and hand me the blue paint,” the other hisses.

  
  


Two hours later and they’re a giggling mess, paint smeared haphazardly across their faces. What started as a senior prank of vandalizing school property had ended up a battle of brushes, with the two of them chasing each other until they collapsed into fits of laughter.

“I still won,” Sunwoo states smugly after catching his breath.

Eric turns to him, a mischievous grin on his face. “Says who?” he chirps. He leans in quickly, making Sunwoo shriek and inch backward until the blonde has him pinned against the freshly painted wall.

He hesitates for a second before deciding he doesn’t care about the ramifications of his actions anymore. They’re graduating anyway, this is his last chance. Now or never. “Can’t we both win?” he asks as he reaches up and wipes blue paint from the other’s cheek.

Throwing caution to the wind, he presses his mouth against the plush lips he’s spent the better part of three years daydreaming about. Shockingly Sunwoo doesn’t freak out or push him away like he'd feared. Instead the elder wraps his arms around his waist, drawing him in closer.

The moment is shorter than he’d hoped, but leaves him breathless nonetheless.

”Aish, you’re annoying,” Sunwoo complains, but he can’t help the blush blooming on his face. He pulls them both to their feet, looping his arm around the younger’s shoulders. “Cute, but annoying.”

Walking off, they abandon the scene of their innocent crime, evidence and all. Eric beams at him. “Looks like I won," he laughs, his eyes creasing with his smile. 

Sunwoo stops dead in his tracks to glare at the boy he's clinging to more desperately than he'd like to let on, as if he's afraid that he might vanish. He plants a kiss on his pretty, paint-streaked hair. “Don’t push it, Sohn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by @vaisace
> 
> Prompt: “We could get arrested for this.”


End file.
